


Mistakes Happen

by fiftyshadesofdes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Heavy Petting, Massages, Masturbation, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, saeji ship, three way, two original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofdes/pseuds/fiftyshadesofdes
Summary: A terrible day turns into a heated evening of love and pleasure.





	Mistakes Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! In case you haven't noticed my Tumblr lately, I've been partnering up with my friend Joz in an AU we call the SAeJi Ship which features Saeyoung Choi, Ae Cha Lee, and her OC Ji-ae Choi. You can follow Joz at: https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/! 
> 
> For those who are longtime readers of TOF: Don't worry! Jylcie and I are still writing [TOF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565718/chapters/19636813). The SAeJi Ship is a side project of mine as I am focusing even more on writing going forward! There are some differences in Ae Cha's characteristics between TOF and SAeJi ship which will be seen as more stories are written. 
> 
> I have admitted, I'm a bit afraid of sharing this as this is the first solo 3-way smut I've ever written. I really, really hope you enjoy this. If you would like to see me continue please let me know in the comment section below!

What a terrible, no good day.

Ae Cha collapsed face forward into the king sized bed, embracing the sweet death of falling face first into padded bedding. A muffled groan escaped her lips as she let her body sink into the mattress. 

This is how she wanted to die after today: death by memory foam and a fluffy star-printed duvet. 

Her ears perked up hearing the door open and close. The sound of lighter footsteps meant it was the other female of the Choi house. 

“Hey,” Ji-ae greeted which was met with a groan from the younger woman. Although Ae Cha was glad to be in the presence of her other lover, Ae Cha remained face-down, refusing to budge. The day was too much to bear. 

Ji-ae sauntered toward the foot of the bed and gazed toward the sight of Ae Cha lying face first on the mattress. A smirk spread across her lips as she placed both of her hands on her hips and watched. After several minutes, Ji Ae crawled into the bed and sat beside Ae Cha with her legs crossed. She glanced down at Ae Cha and offered a sympathetic smile. “Tough day?”

“Terrible day,” Ae Cha pouted. 

Ji-ae inched closer to Ae Cha and climbed on top of the smaller girl, straddling herself. She then rested the palms of her hands on Ae Cha’s bare shoulders and slowly began to work the tension from Ae Cha’s shoulders. A soft moan escaped from Ae Cha’s lip which pleased Ji-ae.

“Tell me what happened,” Ji-ae purred, kneading Ae Cha’s back with her hands. She spoke softly in hopes of getting Ae Cha to open up about her troubles. 

“I broke one of Saeran’s vases at the flower shop,” Ae Cha admitted, turning her head so she could be better heard. Her body began to relax underneath Ji-Ae’s palms. “I didn’t mean to! My hand slipped when I handed the vase to the customer.” 

“It happens,” Ji-ae reassured. “I’ve heard horror stories from Da-ye about some of her mishaps.”

“But it wasn’t just any customer,” Ae Cha retorted, wincing as Ji-ae worked a knot out in her shoulder. “It was for Da-ye herself to give to Saeran for their anniversary. I ruined her anniversary gift. She wasn’t mad at me, but, the look in her eyes nearly brought me to tears!”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” Ji-ae countered and slid her hands underneath Ae Cha’s tank top which elicited another moan from Ae Cha as Ji-ae slowly worked her hands from the swell of Ae Cha’s back to the top of Ae Cha’s shoulders. “It was an accident.”

‘But-,” Before Ae Cha could finish her sentence, Ji-ae leaned forward and brushed Ae Cha’s tresses to the side. Ji-ae’s rose-gold eyes sparkled in delight as she lightly traced her fingers over the normally hidden star tattoos on Ae Cha’s neck. She then planted a gentle kiss on the nape of Ae Cha’s neck which made Ae Cha’s breath shudder in response to the feeling of Ji-ae’s soft lips.

“Love, you need to relax,” Ji-ae whispered into Ae Cha’s ear. “You know I’m right. Saeyoung has said the same thing too.” 

Ae Cha’s tension melted by Ji-ae’s gentle touch and she sunk deeper into the mattress. Ji-ae felt Ae Cha relax fully underneath her which made her grin in satisfaction. Ae Cha began to stir underneath Ji-ae which made the older woman roll beside her.

Ae Cha flipped on to her back and propped herself up on her elbows. She lightly tugged on Ji-ae’s arm and smiled when Ji-ae happily accepted the invitation of re-situating herself on top of Ae Cha again.

Ae Cha took in the sight of Ji-ae and felt her breath taken away by chocolate tresses and rose-colored eyes. Love blossomed in her chest as thoughts of how lucky she was to have this woman in her life filled her mind.

“You’re so beautiful," Ae Cha spoke lovingly, finally breaking the silence between the two. Her fingers lightly grazed Ji-ae’s bare thighs, feeling her breath being taken away from the beautiful woman sitting on top of her.

“So are you, my love,” Ji-ae reached out and gently stroked Ae Cha’s cheek as a sign of adoration. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Ae Cha’s while cupping Ae Cha’s face in the palm of her hands. “Mistakes happen, but there’s one thing I am certain about.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Ae Cha replied, her gaze held by Ji-ae. Ji-Ae giggled, lazily running her finger across Ae Cha’s pouty bottom lip.

“Meeting you was never a mistake.” 

Ji-ae’s lips crashed against Ae Cha, eliciting a gasp from the younger woman before her breath was stolen by multiple feverish kisses. Ae Cha fell flat against the mattress as she draped her arms around Ji-ae’s neck, heat rising in between her legs.

Ji-ae savored the taste of candy and it made her crave more. Her lips stayed locked Ae Cha as her hand slid underneath Ae Cha’s tank top. Ji-ae’s fingers hooked the bottom hem of the tank top and pulled the shirt up, revealing swollen breasts.

Ae Cha moaned from the sensation of cooler air touching her bare chest and she grabbed the bottom of Ji-ae’s top, yanking the fabric in protest. Ji-ae grinned and broke away from her kiss to pull off her own top. Ae Cha’s eyes glimmered with lust as she admired Ji-ae’s breast. She loved how soft they were and how they fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. 

Ae Cha pulled Ji-ae closer to her and cupped Ji-ae’s breast into her hand. Her lips latched onto Ji-ae’s tan colored nipple, and she began to suckle the breast without abate. The soft flesh in her mouth caused Ae Cha’s core to heat even more. She was hungry for pleasure.

Ji-ae’s own breath hitched as Ae Cha sucked on her breast fervently. Her hands smoothed out Ae Cha’s hair as her hips swayed, begging to be satisfied. Her own core ached as the friction of rubbing herself against Ae Cha’s body was putting her over the edge.

“Mmm. Ji-ae,” Ae Cha mumbled, switching to suckle Ji-ae’s other breast. Her free hand sunk into the pliant flesh, kneading the soft, round mound gently. Ji-ae’s nipples hardened in response to her touch which encouraged Ae Cha to continue. Felt felt moist in between her legs becoming further and further aroused the longer she continued to knead and suckle on Ji-ae. 

Ji-ae’s palms circled the swell of Ae Cha’s back and upward toward her shoulders, biting her lip as she continued to sway her hips. There was just enough friction from her now dampened panties rubbing against Ae Cha’s body that her sex had became hot to the touch. 

Thoughts of stress and fatigue were instead replaced with desire and lust thanks to Ji-ae’s loving encouragement. Eventually, Ae Cha removed her mouth off of Ji-ae’s breast and returned to Ji-ae’s lips, her hands rubbing every inch of Ji-ae’s body. The sounds of soft moans filled the room as both girls continued their foreplay, ignoring the sound of the doorknob turning.

A familiar chuckle made both of the girls pull slightly away from each other and look toward the foot of the bed. Both girls lightly panted as they gazed toward a certain red-haired hacker standing before them. Golden eyes studied the girls in delight. Life with Ji-ae and Ae Cha was always exciting. There was never a dull moment, no matter the situation. 

“Oh, I see my kittens are playing naughty~” Saeyoung teased, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal broad, shoulders and a muscular body. Both of the girls’ faces flushed admiring his body. He fingers fumbled unbuttoning his jeans, and his erection sprung out from his boxers as soon as he pulled his pants down. 

“Can I play too?” he asked, lazily stroking his shaft. His erect penis glistened with precum. 

Ji-ae and Ae Cha crawled to the foot of the bed eagerly. They laid on their back beside each other as close to the edge of the bed as they could and simultaneously pulled off their moistened panties, tossing them to the ground. The waited in anticipation, spreading their legs for easy access. Saeyoung’s eyes glazed over with lust as he watched both girls writhing on the mattress.

“Oh ho~ Now this is a fun game,” Saeyoung cooed. He continued to stroke himself as he reached out to run his finger along Ji-ae’s slit. Her legs trembled, pleading for more. Saeyoung relished Ji-ae’s response to his touch and decided to continue. 

A small pout formed on Ae Cha’s lips as she turned to look at Ji-ae. Her core throbbed in anticipation watching Saeyoung pleasure Ji-ae. Saeyoung took note of Ae Cha’s reaction and used his other finger to lazily rub Ae Cha’s clitoris. 

The sound of both girls mewling as he heavily petted each of them was an orchestra of satisfaction to his ears. Each girl was so swollen and so wet. Their essence glistened in between their thighs. The scent of their pheromones permeated the room.

Saeyoung’s eyes glinted as he ran fingers toward the opening of their honeypot. Before either of the girls could react, Saeyoung shoved two fingers from each hand inside each which made Ji-ae and Ae Cha moan nearly in unison. Their walls pulsated, tightening around Saeyoung’s fingers.

“My, My~ Both of my girls are needy today,” Saeyoung teased. He felt his member twitch and harden at the sound of their wetness with each thrust. He continued to shove his fingers inside of them with reckless abandon. 

“You’re so good, Saeyoung,” Ji-ae moaned, gripping the mattress sheets below her while Ae Cha massaged her own bare breasts. 

“Please give me more. I want to come,” Ae Cha’s begged, rolling her hips with each thrust. 

Ji-ae and Ae Cha’s coil tightened, threatening to reach the tipping point at any given moment. Saeyoung worked his fingers faster… and faster… until neither of them could hold on any longer. They let out a cry, their bodies trembled as they reached climax. Their nectar seeped out of them as they rode out their orgasm, panting heavily from their release. 

Ae Cha and Ji-ae wrapped their arms around each other, planting soft kisses as their body rode out the remainder of their orgasm. 

Saeyoung removed his slick fingers from their nether region and used the essence to moisten his shaft. A fire of love lit inside of him watching both of his girls in a state of euphoria. He smiled down at them and began to stroke his cock again. 

“Good girls,” Saeyoung cooed, stroking lazily. “Such good, good girls. Are either one of you thirsty?” 

Ji-ae and Ae Cha gave each other knowing looks and then glanced up at Saeyoung. They licked their lips and sat up on the bed. They knew exactly how they wanted to please their man. Their eyes sparkled with lust toward his hardened, erect cock. 

“We’re very thirsty,” both girls said in unison.


End file.
